Love and Wit's
by Anbumeyo
Summary: When Temari discovers a plot to over throw her brother's power in Suna, she can only think of one person to aid her in saving her village.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Wits Part 1

Letter Written in love

He had no idea why he was there or what he was doing. All he could think about was how good she felt in his arms. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me go back about a week and should explain.

********

Shikamaru received a letter from Temari. In the letter, she had asked him to come to suna to aid her in an assignment. So he informed Lady Tsunade and she told him to go immediately to suna and since the letter didn't say a team was needed, she just sent him. He packed what he thought he would need and headed to suna.

********

Shikamaru arrived in suna three days later. He was greeted by Temari and two of the village council members. "Well, that took you long enough." Temari had this urge, that every time she saw Shikamaru she just had to needle him. He knew she was picking him, so he played along. "Sorry, it's a three day trek between her and konoha. Not everyone can make the trek in on day." Shikamaru wasn't about to lose a battle of wits to a girl, no matter how cute she thought she looked.

"Come on. You'll stay at the kazekage's palace. When we get inside, I'll tell you why you're here." Temari wouldn't admit to it but she liked Shikamaru a lot. The same could be said about Shikamaru, while he won't admit to he really liked her too.

********

"Don't tell me you called me here just so you could look at me." Even though he wouldn't it if she did call him to suna so she could look at him. "No, that's not the reason. The reason you're here is someone is trying to take control of suna from my brother." "So, where are your brothers?" Also why didn't you request a team to come along with me?" Shikamaru was a little peeved at the fact she only requested him and not a squad to come along to aid him in this assignment. "I figured that you and I could handle it."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ah. This is such a drag. Did you at least think of a plan, Temari?" "Yes, in fact I did think of one. While my brothers are away, Gaara left me in charge. So while I'm in meetings I easily assess the members and while I'm doing that you'll be on guard duty to see if anyone is acting suspiciously."

********

The next two days were horrible. Not only did Temari know Shikamaru slept across the hall from her and that was bad enough because she really did like him, but they just couldn't figure out who the traitor was. Shikamaru seemed to be having the same problem as Temari.

That night while he was in his room thinking about how they could smoke out the traitor, he started to chain smoke because he was irritated with the current situation. Suddenly he heard a crash across the hall. He immediately went over to Temari's room. When he got there he saw Temari on the floor, unconscious, and the traitor they had been searching for getting ready to finish off Temari and then leave. Seeing her like that made him extremely angry.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru captured the traitor with no issue. "Come on kid, why do you care whether or not I take over suna?" "Why I care about what you do has nothing to do with you!" "Maybe you're in love with Lady Temari." Shikamaru was just getting angrier the long this guy was in his sight. "You if you guys want him, come and get him!" Suddenly the anbu came in and took the traitor away.

********

Temari woke up to see Shikamaru sitting at the desk in her room. As soon as he saw her get up he crossed the room. "heh, At least you're okay." Shikamaru had his hands on her waist; they were looking in to each other's eyes deeply. "Did you get him, Shikamaru?" "Yeah. He wasn't that hard to capture. Probably too weak to fight me." He sighs and then continues, "I was worried about you."

When he said that Shikamaru leaned his forehead on her shoulder. Temari was very surprised at his actions. She had no idea that he loved her like she loved him. "I love you, Shikamaru." When she said that she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru lifted his head from her shoulder, smiled at her and then kissed her. Temari was a little surprised but leaned into the kiss.

He had no idea why he was there or what he was doing. All he could think about was how good she felt in his arms. He backed her to her bed and didn't think anymore till morning.

********

The next morning Temari woke up in Shikamaru's arms. She smiled as she reached up to touch his face gently. Shikamaru reached up, with his eyes still closed, reached with his hand, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Good morning." Shikamaru said his voice a little rough form just waking up, but hey that's true of anyone in the morning. "Good morning." At that point Temari lifted herself up on elbow and gave Shikamaru a good morning kiss. The day was looking just a little brighter.

****Author's Comments****

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. I will have the second chapter up and online as soon as I can. Please rate and comment. I would love to hear what you think of my story. The next chapter is going to be surprising and I hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to add anything new to this story. I've been super busy but I'm back to give you the next and the last two chapters of Love and Wits.

I Don't own Naruto!

**Timely Engagement**

Shikamaru was on his way back to Suna, he was a couple of hours away. On this trip, he was going to ask Temari to marry him. They had been going out for just over a month and he had felt things were going well. When he told his parents of his plans to marry Temari he received mixed reactions. Both his parents were happy but while his ,mother had been supportive, his father started using the same jokes Shikamaru had used on him to explain his parents relationship. Shikamaru decided that he would deal with his dad later.

Shikamaru arrived in Suna only to be greeted by, not temari but, Gaara. He had been accepting of the relationship, while Kankurou had been not so accepting. Gaara walked over, "Temari in at the palace waiting." "Thanks"

When they got there Temari walked toward Shikamaru and he noticed that she looked pale, almost like she was sick. When she got closer to him she ran over and kissed him on the cheek. "You look a little pale. You feeling alright?" Shikamaru asked with concern in his voice. Temari smiled slightly, "I'm fine. In your letter you said you had something to ask me." Shikamaru took her hand, "I don't think the hallway is the best place to do this. Is there some place more private?" Temari took his hand pulled him down the hallway, "Here I know where to go" She lead him to her room. When they got there he lead her to her desk, got down on one knee and brought out a ring made of a simple gold band with a small heart shaped diamond in it. "Temari . . .ah. . . I'm no good at this. Will you marry me?" Temari was speechless. She got down on the floor with him and gave him one hell of a kiss. He was stunned to say the lest and then he said, "That was either a yes or that was a very nice rejection." Temari smiled and said, "It was a yes."

The next day Shikamaru went back to Konoha to start his end of the wedding plans. Temari didn't see him off she wasn't feeling well but she did kiss him goodbye, when they woke up, before running in the direction of the bathroom. When he got back, 3 days later, he told his parents, choji, ino and all his friends what happened before he went off to complete his part of the plans.

After Temari finished dressing, she felt really bad for not seeing Shikamaru off earlier that morning but she had been feeling to sick to do much of anything. She wondered what was making her so sick. Well, no time to think on that now she had to tell her brothers about the engagement and then she would go to the doctor. She walked to Gaara's office to see if he was there, lucky for her he was and so was Kankurou. "I have something to tell you two." Before Temari could continue Kankurou spoke up and sounded very excited, "What you broke up with Shikamaru?" Gaara jabbed his elbow into Kankurou's stomach just as Temari clobbered Kankurou. Kankurou glared at his little brother and older sister who, both, in turn glared back at him. "Anyway, Shikamaru asked me to marry him." Kankurou's face went to one of shock, Gaara had a small smile on his face. Kankurou groaned and said, "Please don't tell me you said yes?" Temari had a smug smile on her face as she regarded her younger brother and said proudly, "I said yes" And with that she said left Gaara's office to go to the doctor's to figure out what was wrong with her.

Shikamaru came back to Suna about a month later and he went straight to the Kazekage palace. Upon getting there he was tackled by a very excited Temari at the door, Shikamaru stumbled back abit but managed to keep him and Temari from falling to the floor. "I missed you too. Care to explain the sudden attack?" said a surprised Shikamaru. Temari kissed him soundly on the lips and pulled him to her room. When they got there Temari closed the door and then turned to look at Shikamaru and answer his question. "Well in answer to your question . . . I'm pregnant." Shikamaru could not believe what she just told him. So he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. When the kiss ended he looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you so much Temari." Temari smiled brightly at him and said "Love you too." He rested his on her forehead and closed his and said "So how far along are you?" "I'm a little over 2 months almost 3 months." Shikamaru thought about it and that sounded about right. Lucky for them they were getting married in about a week so no one but they would know about the baby. "Temari which village are we going to live in?" Temari pulled back abit and said "Well, we agreed to marry in Suna so I think we should live in Konoha. But I'll only agree to this if you let me come when I want to visit my brothers. Deal?" Shikamaru smiled and said "Sure, whatever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Well here it is the last chapter of my first Shika/Tema fanfic. I enjoyed making this fanfic and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully you will enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. My next fanfic project is a Naru/Saku fanfic. Please rate and review ^^

I don't own Naruto!

**A New Life**

Temari woke up the morning after her wedding. It had been all she had wanted her wedding to be. She rolled over on to her other side and faced Shikamaru, he was still sleeping. Temari just looked at him and smiled, she was not quite ready to wake him because she knew as soon as he woke up they would be headed to Konoha. Temari felt kinda sad about leaving Suna behind but she knew that she would be able to come back and visit whenever she wanted so that made the move easier for her. Temari was so caught up in thoughts that she did not notice that Shikamaru had woken up till he said while yawning, "Good Morning." Temari jumped a bit, smiled and said "Good morning." And then she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him kinda sad, "I guess we need to head out now." Shikamaru nodded as he got out of bed, "Yeah the sooner we head out the better." Temari nodded and got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Temari and Shikamaru arrived in Konoha three days later. On Shikamaru's last trip to Konoha before the wedding, he got an apartment for him and Temari to live in and he was now glad he did because of the baby on the way. His mom had spent the whole time he was in Suna straightening the place up and decorating it. He opened the door to the apartment and let Temari go in first. She looked around the apartment and noted all the furishings and decorations. The apartment looked really nice in her opinion. "So what do you think, Temari?" Temari turned and smiled at him, "It looks really nice." Shikamaru let out a nervous breath that he did not even know he was holding.

Seven months later, Temari gave birth to healthy twins; a little boy and little girl. Shikamaru came into Temari's hospital room followed by his parents and Kankurou. Gaara stayed behind in Suna, considering the last time he left someone tried to take control of Suna but he did promise to try to make a trip to Konoha soon. When Shikamaru entered the he went over and kissed Temari and looked down at their children in her arms before picking up his daughter. Shikamaru gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead. Temari smiled at them and said, "I've thought of a name for our son but I can't think of one for our daughter." Shikamaru looked at his wife and then looked to his daughter and said, "What name did you have in mind for our son and I think I have a name for our daughter." Temari smiled and nuzzled their son, "I thought of the name Shikashi." "Hmm, nice name. I thought we could name our daughter, Shikari." Temari smiled and said, "I like that name." After that Shikamaru's parents and Kankurou came over to see the newest additions to the family, Shikari and Shikashi Nara.


End file.
